Powder Keg
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Holding things inside too long can make a person explode.
1. Chapter 1

Note- This takes place after episode 5x21 which was titled Exit Wounds.

**Powder Keg**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**May 2010**

Penelope Garcia was damn lucky she did not cause a fatal car wreck with the way she drove like a demon trying to escape the fiery depths of Hell that afternoon. She sped from away her apartment complex, through the streets of Quantico, and over to her best friend's house. For every second of the ride she was talking to herself aloud, cursing about the man that she had just left behind back at her place. Her blood was boiling by the time she pulled into Derek Morgan's driveway.

If looks could have killed then Penelope's long term boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, would be a dead man right about now. They had gotten into their worst argument ever today.

It wasn't all that new for Kevin to sneak in little snide comments about Derek's spot in Penelope's life. Today he went beyond spiteful jokes said with a chuckle and a smile. While Penelope was away working on a case in Alaska Kevin had time to stew in his own juices over the idea that Penelope had asked Derek to be her roommate at a very small inn that did not have enough rooms for each member of the team to get their own. At first Kevin played it off with jokes, insinuating that Derek was all brawn and no brains, but when Penelope stuck up for her friend Kevin had felt slighted and lashed out.

He finally went there. That place he had avoided for years now.

He stepped on the landmine. Called Penelope out on having deeper feelings for Derek than just friendship. Asked if she ever fantasized about fucking her good buddy. Asked why she never had gotten with him. Basically threw it in her face that she could lust after Derek all she wanted but she was being emotionally unfaithful to Kevin by doing it. He made sure to throw in that she was also completely making a fool out of herself because if Derek had the slightest interest in her then he would have been with her by now.

Almost not believing that her usually easy going, loving boyfriend could turn so mean Penelope had tried to sweet talk him into dropping the subject. But once he had started to let it out it seemed like Kevin couldn't stop himself till he said all he had been holding inside. Him spewing out all his pent up pain was much like a run away train that every second picked up steam. He verbally unloaded on her- fueled by his feelings of insecurity, his pain, and his jealousy-untill she finally couldn't take it anymore. She started screaming back that yes she did want Derek, and yes she did love Derek, and yes she should just leave Kevin for Derek since that's what Kevin seemed to want to make happen considering the way that he was needling her that day.

She lashed out at him right back. All her boyfriend's words felt like they were pulled out of her own head. He got deep inside her mind to where her long forgotten insecurities lay and used them all against her like weapons. Made her feel as ugly and unwanted as she ever had in all her life. Made her feel like a fool who had messed up their whole relationship. Made her want to smack him silly instead of break down and cry.

Penelope hadn't done either though. She called him a "Low down, weasel face, childish, pansy boy," and told him he better make sure that him and every trace of him were out of her place when she got back because she was going to go fuck Derek Morgan. Since Kevin insisted that is what she wanted to do anyway.

In a fit of hurt and rage, she drove like a maniac as fast as she could to Derek's door and when he answered she didn't stop to think if she looked crazy- her face all red, her breathing ragged, her eyes wide and filled with hurt- she pushed him inside and down onto the stairs that were directly behind the door, then straddled him and started to kiss his neck.

XXXXXX

This was Derek's reaction after he opened his door and saw a very upset Penelope standing there. "Garcia, what's the matter? Are you—ompf, ow! Baby girl, gentle there. Hey, talk to me." He was forced down onto the stairs. "Uh...Penelope?...Um," by now she was kissing on his neck and then nibbling his ear. He was stiff and confused underneath her but- even though he didn't know what was going on- his body couldn't help but heat up from her oral assault.

His eyes fluttered close. He laid his head back. A soft moan escaped his lips. His fingers first gripped the stairs but as Penelope started to really get into kissing him- licking long strokes over his neck and against his ear and letting out whimpering sounds- Derek raised his hands and caressed her back, then brought his hands up to her hair and buried them there.

In a way this all felt like a dream to him. He knew he was completely exhausted from the long plane ride and the last few days up in Alaska with hardly no rest. During most of this last case his heart and head were worried about Penelope nearly non-stop. Even though Derek was desperately in need of a quiet evening at home and then a good night's rest, he knew he was not so out of it that he was imagining one of his very closest friends licking and sucking on him.

No this was very real. And it felt absolutely amazing to have this gorgeous, curvy woman all over him. Her hands were smoothing down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt while her mouth moved to kiss lower and lower, sucking on his pulse point and drawing a desperate moan out of him. His head was spinning. He needed just one minute of her not touching him so he could gather his thoughts.

"Penelope...sweetheart," he murmured, raising his head to look at her as she was ripping his shirt from his pants after getting the last of the buttons undone. She pushed up his white undershirt and then started to run her sexy, wet tongue over Derek's abs.

His dick went completely hard in an instant and his mind begged him to shut the fuck up and just enjoy this.

Laying his head back again and closing his eyes he started to let out moans that were more intense than usual for him. More breathless, more desperate, more out of control. He wasn't in his right mind in that moment. He wanted to stop her but he also didn't want her to ever stop.

Her nails raked over his chest while his hands slid down her back and squeezed her ass, in response to all the pleasurable sensations she had shooting through him in that moment. Penelope peppered his hot, slightly sweaty skin with kisses and let her tongue go wild on him. She circled his nipple and he cried out in pleasure "Damn, baby girl!"

Penelope made it clear she wanted his undershirt off as she started to tug it up. Derek had to sit up and help her. That's when their eyes met. In hers he saw so many mixed up emotions but most of all they were glittering with a hungry, aching lust that he knew must be mirrored in his own.

Seeing her like this, feeling her like this, everything about this moment classified itself as the fucking sexiest thing to happen to him in all his life. But why was it happening on this day at this particular moment?

"Penelope?"

Ignoring his obvious but unspoken question about what they were doing she moved her mouth to his jaw and kissed a path against it until she neared his lips. Shifting on him her skirt got in the way and Derek found himself gripping the sides of it and pushing it up to allow her to straddle him better. Her core was wet and warm against him. Their lips were a mere breath apart. Her hands were caressing his face and it seemed she was trying to work up the nerve to kiss him.

He could say something or do something right now to stop all this. It was a split second kind of moment, hanging on a razor's edge, where the balance of his life just may be decided by his next actions. It was impossible to know what would get him the future he wanted. Would they lose every other chance if he gave up this one? Would taking this one ruin all the other chances that might be waiting down the road?

Derek didn't know and he couldn't think straight.

Penelope's mouth brushed against his jaw again. He took hold of her face and brought her mouth to his in a tender, baby breath soft kiss. Then another and another as his mind quieted with worries and instead he was caught up in how amazing it felt to have her soft, sweet, warm lips against his. He burned for her right then. Ached to drive himself into her seductive heat and never stop pumping away. Just bury himself safely in her forever. Be tangled in her arms and legs and hold her nude body tight to his and forget the world existed.

"Derek," she murmured against his mouth.

Her whimper of his name sent fire whipping down his spine and pooling in his rock hard dick. He wrapped his arms around Penelope and deepened their kiss, licking his tongue against the seam of her pretty, red lips till they parted, with a moan, for him and he thrust his tongue into the haven that it had longed to be inside for years.

No coherent thoughts could form in his head now. All he knew was feelings. Her curves against him. Her squirming away on his lap. His dick throbbing and aching to burst free of his pants. He found himself lost in their string of endless kisses- tongues exploring each other's mouths and dancing against each other. He couldn't remember ever having a kiss this good before. Each one melted into the next as she pressed ever tighter against him, her nipples poking her bra and blouse and brushing against his chest. Derek started to unbutton her shirt as they kissed and then slipped it right off her.

His mouth broke away from hers. He was dying to take in the sight of her lace covered breasts. A brief glance into her dark, desire filled brown eyes and then his gaze dropped down to her heaving chest.

"Mmm, baby," he murmured as he bent to kiss at the swells of her gorgeous, ample breasts. "My pretty baby."

She brought a hand onto the back of his head and caressed it as he gently, and sweetly, lavished her breasts with the kind of attention he had fantasized giving her too many times to count. He quickly got her bra off and then Derek kissed away at her delectable tits like a man worshiping at an alter.

_My God, she's so lovely_, he thought, _I'm so lucky._

"Derek, yes. Yes, Derek!" Penelope cried when he started to caress her breasts and lick across her nipples.

"So beautiful."

He didn't know why today was the day he was able to be so close to her. But he knew he wanted this day to never end.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Powder Keg

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Two

May 2010

Penelope came to Derek's house not thinking straight at all. She just wanted to show her boyfriend (possibly ex now since she had screamed at him it was over before she fled her apartment forty minutes before) that he was a jerk who deserved for her to do just what Kevin had said Penelope wanted to do most: Fuck Derek.

So she came to her best friend's house intent to use his body to work out all her stress and pain. Acting like a maniac she pushed him inside, which was easy cause he let her do it while being completely confused about what was going on, and then down onto some nearby stairs.

After that it all happened so fast that her head was still spinning. She remembered she had kissed his neck first because it seemed too intimate to kiss his lips. That one taste of him had set off a firestorm in her body and spirit.

Everything inside of her yelled _Oh, good God, yes! This is it. Right here. This is what I need,_ and she just devoured him greedily after that. Soon his shirt was off and so was hers and her head was foggy with the leftover remnants of their first kisses. So hot and delicious. He tasted like coffee and mints. His tongue was so powerful. He controlled their kiss and left her whimpering, clinging desperately to him, begging with her squirming body for more and more and more. For this to never stop.

His mouth had burned a trail of kisses down her throat and over the swells of her breasts, his fingers quickly stripped off her bra, and then she was officially in heaven as his lips feasted on her aching, heaving breasts. The feel of him caressing her as he licked, sucked and kissed at her had her moaning breathlessly and chanting yes in mere seconds.

Her breasts were now moist from his lavishing them with attention. Her body was humming and screaming out for more. If they stopped right now she just might burst into tears of frustration.

She didn't want to rush this. Yet she felt she could barely wait to feel him buried deep inside of her. To have them connected at every level. She needed that right now. Needed strong, safe, confident, loving, wonderful, heroic Derek to remind her that she was loved by him.

He sucked at her tit. Swirled his tongue around the tight hard nub of her nipple. Sent goose bumps dancing over her skin and butterflies swirling through her. Made her feel like a princess, a Goddess, gorgeous and perfect all at once.

"Oh, God, I love you, Derek," she whispered, completely caught up in the moment.

XXXXXXXXX

They had both uttered those three little words that mean everything to each other before but never like this. Hearing them from her right that moment nearly halted Derek's heart. It stilled his mouth and hands on her overheated flesh- that he had been tenderly loving with the ardor of a starving man finally given a buffet to feast upon.

Gently releasing her breast from his mouth he lay one last kiss against her skin and then he leaned back and raised his eyes to look up at her. Penelope was nibbling her bottom lip, eyes closed and head titled back- a perfect picture of a beautiful, lust drenched woman.

"Baby girl."

She looked down at him. He was dying to ask her why she was there and what this all meant. But the words seemed stuck in his throat. A fear that talking would mean stopping gripped him and he didn't say anything more.

Penelope raised her hands to caress his face and lowered her lips to meet his again in a gentle kiss. Then she started to pepper his face with more soft kisses that begged for him to take her upstairs. At least that's what he heard in all she didn't say and so he eased her back from him, their eyes locked on each other, and stood up.

One long moment of them standing there just looking at each other. Her chewing away on her bottom lip and her brown eyes imploring him to make the pain she was in disappear. Making up his mind that he wasn't gonna slow them down by attempting to talk this out he led Penelope upstairs to his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXX

She refused to think. It would only fill her head with the same kind of worries and pain that she was trying so hard to escape right now. She didn't want to have a million thoughts about the past and the future clouding up this moment.

Instead Penelope sunk into the experience. She watched Derek's muscled back as they climbed the stairs, her hand in his, and then she watched as he turned around to face her once more when they were inside his room.

Her hands ran over his chest. She got caught up in the feel of his firm pecs and abs and his heated coarse skin. The sensation of touching him was unlike touching any other man before. He was the most beautiful man to her, inside and out. She was in awe of him. Her mouth couldn't get enough of licking and sucking on him so she started to again, as he held her tight in his arms and murmured "Baby girl," several times in a row while sucking in hissing breaths between his perfectly straight, white teeth.

Derek was perfection in a man. He was who she needed most when the pain became too much to bear. Alaska was still stuck in her mind and then she had come home to be yelled at by her boyfriend and told that she was wrong in so many ways. She didn't want to be wrong anymore or confused or scared or wonder if she was finding herself or losing herself. She just wanted to feel right.

This felt right. Kissing Derek felt so right. So she would kiss him till she fell into an exhausted sleep and pray when she woke up the world made sense again. But for now she was not ready to sleep yet.

She just wanted to kiss all of this beautiful man. She reached for his zipper, eased it down as he let out a groan, slipped his pants down and then his boxers, to reveal the beautiful, long, hard, very thick and engorged length of his dick. Pre-cum glistened on the tip and she longed it lick it off and swallow it down.

A sensual smile curved her lips. "Come to mama," she murmured before she licked from the bottom up, then around the head.

Derek's knees bent then, he let out a loud moan, and she began to wonder if it might be better if he sat down for this. Cause once she got started she planned to do all the things she had only dreamt of doing during six long years of being good buddies. And, knowing all she had in mind, he just might pass out from pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Powder Keg

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Three

May 2010

Heaven. Her mouth on his dick was pure heaven. He could barely stay standing as his knees nearly buckled when she first licked her tongue from the base to the tip. He felt that lick through every part of his body. He might just die thinking how good that felt.

"Damn girl," he whispered while she pleasured him.

He really wanted to be able to get a single thought to stay in his head for more than five seconds so he could do this all right and make this good for her but Derek felt captive to his lust. Fantasies don't come true everyday and he was having the hardest time coping with the fact that he was stuck smack dab in one.

This felt like an out of body experience of the best kind.

"Mmmm, baby girl, yeah. Mmmm, yeah, that's so damn good."

His dick was thobbing as she kissed and licked at it, stroked it and caressed his balls gently. But when she engulfed his dick with her lips and started to suck that's when his world went completely sideways and stars formed behind his eyes.

After a minute of her sucking and licking him- her mouth feeling like a warm, wet glove holding his dick tight- he moaned and warned her "Baby girl, oh God, I'm gonna come."

Massaging his balls and humming she continued to bob away on his dick and he let go of the tenuous hold he had on his control. His release came hard and fast, left him feeling weak and dizzy, temporarily stunned.

She let him slide out, kissed his dick tenderly, and then kissed up his body. Pushing gently against him she urged him back to the bed and he sat down. Derek kicked out of his shoes, socks, pants and boxers while Penelope slipped off her glasses, put them on the night stand, and then slid down her skirt, leaving herself standing there in only pink boy shorts.

He murmured "Mmm, get over here, woman, right now," and she moved back into his arms.

Their lips met as Derek lay down and pulled Penelope over him. He rolled her onto her back and looked down at her, stroking her hair away from her face. He laid sweet kisses all over her face in all the places he had kissed before today. But before was nothing like his. His dick was never pressed against her warm, soft, curvy body like this before. He was never so close to her before- emotionally- not even in the days after she came home from the hospital when he was sure they were connected at the soul and she could read his heart.

This moment surpassed all other moments. He was so mesmerized by her beauty and the hunger in her eyes. Gently and slowly he lay butterfly soft kisses over her face, over her shoulders, over her arms, against the palm of her hands, over her stomach and breasts, then up the column of her throat. He pushed aside her gorgeous red locks and sucked at her throat until she whimpered and locked her legs around his thighs.

Her hands smoothed down his chest and then took his dick in her grasp again. She stroked him from being half hard to full hardness. Derek moaned, almost painfully, at how bad he wanted to be inside of her right then.

Against her ear he whispered "My Goddess, my angel, is this real or just the best freaking dream ever?"

"All real, Hot Stuff. So very real. And so very good. Now rock my world."

He chuckled a little and kissed her again before he moved away from her to get a condom. Once he had tossed the foil package on the bed he slid down Penelope's panties. His eyes feasted on the sight of her most intimate part revealed. She glistened with feminine arousal. Pretty pink and cream colored, her wet pussy called out to him to taste. First he kissed her thighs, lapping up the juices that had slid down, and then he kissed her mound before letting his tongue flick at her clit.

She cried "Oh my! Derek!"

He smiled slightly and let his fingers caress her thighs and then slide against her slick wetness. "So beautiful, baby girl." He licked at her. "You like that?"

She lifted her hips and made a "Mmm-hmmm," sound.

He licked slowly again. "Is that good?"

"Derek! Come on. You know its good. Its so very good!"

He looked up to see her massaging her own breasts. He moved up her body and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and dragged her nails over the back of his neck.

"Lots of time for that, baby girl." He kissed her again. "Say you want me inside of you. Say you want me to make love to my sweet, precious girl."

"Oh, Derek, please. Please, baby, I need you tonight."

He slipped the condom on. As he moved into position he told her "You can always have me. Whenever you need me, you got me, for the rest of my life," and then he slid inside of her just a little and lost himself in that feeling of her warmth surrounding him.

Penelope's back arched and she wrapped her arms and legs tight around him, drawing him deeper inside of her with one thrust from him, making them both moan and still as they grew used to the sensation. He kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmmm, so good. God, this is right," he told her. "Tell me this is right."

"Its so right, honey. Now move that ass!"

He smiled. Even in the throes of passion she could make him smile so big and his heart swell over her silliness. "Yes, ma'am!"

Soon they were serious again as they made slow and sweet love to each other. Kissing deeply and stroking slowly, Derek tried to make it last as long as he could because he never wanted this feeling to fade away.

Eventually he felt the building of his release overtaking him and sped up his thrusts. Penelope started to shiver, shake, pant out her breathless moans and beg for him to come just like she was. Through her orgasms he kept up a fast pace into the third time she clenched around him when she dug her nails in his ass and he lost control.

"Penelope!" he cried as his let go and shot out his cum. His body shuddered hard and it felt like his release lasted longer than it ever had before. Then his body became weightless and he started to kiss her again while rolling off her, slipping out of her but pulling her against his side, kissing her temple and running his hand down and over her chest before it rested on her stomach. He didn't want to let go of her just yet.

Or ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

__

Did that really just happen?

Penelope wondered as she lay with her head resting on Derek's shoulder. Her nude body tucked protectively against his side. Yes, it did and it was the best sex of her life. God, it was good. So good that she wanted more...right now...if not sooner_._

But first she had to catch her breath.

She used to think she would feel strange if she was naked with Derek. She was so curvy to the extreme and he was so built. Would her plumpness and her natural, girl-like, way of overblowing the faults and imperfections about her body make her self conscious? She always thought so. And maybe when she was younger it would have been that way but the years made her shed some of her own insecurities and go easier on herself.

She was not perfect but this was her body and she thought it was pretty damn fantastic all the same. And Derek had certainly enjoyed himself with her body so there was no reason to get nervous now, right?

She was a little nervous anyway though. Slightly over being naked with her best friend and more so over the fact they had sex when they are not dating and hadn't even talked of dating in anything but a teasing way.

When they teased they talked of fucking, dating, running away to Vegas or Jamaica or Paris together, him being the cowboy or teacher, and her the damsel in distress or student, spanking each other, whipping each other, handcuffing each other, drenching each other in chocolate sauce and licking away for hours.

They joked about a lot. She would like to turn some of those jokes into reality and tonight was as good as time as any to get started.

The afterglow was making her forget, for a moment, how very complicated life really was for them. She didn't want to think of anything outside of this room and the feel of Derek's nude body against her. For right now that was her whole world.


	4. Chapter 4

****************

********

Powder Keg

************

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Four

May 2010

They lay together in bed after just making love. Two sweat slicked bodies, both breathing raggedly, cuddled together. Penelope tingled from head to toe from the multiple orgasms that had ripped through her. Her hand slid up onto her stomach and her fingers tangled with his. She opened her eyes and looked up. He lay there with his eyes closed, breathing hard.

"Derek?"

"Mmmm, baby?" He looked down at her.

"I told you that this hot mama could make you come harder than you've ever come before."

He let out a loud laugh and then smothered her in kisses. He teased "So now you're bragging? Is that it, huh, baby girl? Think you're Hot Stuff, do ya?"

She nodded and giggled, loving the feel of him kissing all over her neck and face sweetly, and the feel of his body pressed against hers. Every time his chest brushed her nipples she couldn't help but let out a soft moan and arch into the contact. She wanted more.

Needed more. Could never get enough of this. Him. Making love. It was so soul healing. Just what she needed tonight. She didn't want to think yet. She still just wanted to feel.

Letting out more moans and breathless sighs, interspersed with happy giggles and whispered naughty words like "Fuck you're so hard in all the right places," and "Make me cum till I can't remember my own name," she encouraged him to start another round of love making.

Penelope didn't want to go back to the real world just yet.

XXXXXXXXX

His body hadn't even calmed down from the high she put him on when he had been buried deep in her sweet, sensual heat, when she cracked a joke and had his heart skipping a beat at how silly and wonderful she could be. So many times before he had wanted to just go crazy with kissing all over her. Today he could, so he did.

Wet, fun, silly kisses were laid all over her face and neck as she made noises that drove him wild and said things that made him hard all over. Things only Penelope Garcia would think to say. Like "How many times do you think you'd have to spank me to make me come from just that? 10? 20? Just once? Ohhhhh, maybe just thinking about it could..."

He couldn't stop smiling and growling against her neck at her words and her moans. His lips finally found hers again and they shared a very slow kissed punctuated by moans from both of them. He kissed down her throat, lay soft kisses over her breasts, and back up her chest again. He nibbled at her lips, took her hands and brought them both over her head, holding them there with one of his as he looked down at her.

There she was underneath him. Vulnerable. Beautiful. Naked. Her brown eyes dark with heat, full of trust, soft with love.

He bent and pressed another kiss to her mouth. "Mmmm, yes, sweet angel. Yes." His eyes locked on hers before he asked "Can you stay the night?"

The question let linger all the other questions he didn't want to ask. Like where Lynch thought she was right now and if Lynch was off somewhere waiting on his girlfriend who was currently being fucked senseless by another man. Or she had been moments ago and she would be again moments from now, was more accurate.

She answered "I would have to be crazy to get out of this bed and leave your gorgeous body behind."

"So we can have tonight?"

"All night long and then some, handsome," she breathed out, breathlessly as he started to nibble on her nipples.

"Mmmm, good. Very good."

XXXXXXXXX

She had never had a man kiss her as reverently as Derek did that afternoon. He didn't leave an inch of her unkissed- literally. He spent, what felt like, the better part of an hour kissing every inch of her and lingering on certain places- like her tattoo or a birth mark or her scar from when she was shot. It was like he was memorising with his lips these places he hadn't ever saw before.

By the time he had another condom on and was thrusting into her again she felt heavy and tranquil, her body warm now instead of hot, and filled with a sweet sort of peace. Just the kind she was looking for when she came here today. If she would have given it a second thought she never would have pushed him down and started to seduce him but she had purposefully not allowed second thoughts to come into her mind.

She wanted to use her anger as the fuel to take her here- right where she needed to be most after the hurtful words said to her earlier. Thinking of that for the briefest of seconds she felt the need to kiss Derek and soothe the hurt away. Her mouth sucked on his throat as he slowly moved within her with long strokes that seemed endless.

At this pace they could be here for hours.

Sighing happily Penelope gave herself completely over to the moment and the concentration of pleasure that radiated from where she was joined with Derek. For once in her life she felt complete, safe and loved.

Against his ear she whispered "Love you so much. God, I love you, Derek. This feels so good. I love you, baby."

"Oh, girl, I love you too." He kissed her. "Love you very, very much." He sucked on her bottom lip. "You feel amazing. I can't get enough. I'll never have my fill of you."

"Mmmm, such a good thought." She moaned and raked her nails down her back. For long minutes they made love slowly and whispered sweet words back and forth about loving each other, each other's bodies, and how this felt.

When she shuddered to a climax their words had long since died out to be replaced by moans that grew louder and louder and chants of "Yes, yes, yes!" and "Oh God, Oh God, ohhhhh, fuck yeah!"

When Derek came she felt him stiffen and groan loudly. Her body clenched around him, milking his release out of him as she cried incoherently in pleasure. The difference between making love to Derek and making love to any other man for Penelope was like the difference between a tiger and a house cat. She didn't know if she could ever go back to being with anything less than a tiger now.

Squeezing her eyes closed she gasped for breath and fought off tears. Happy. Sad. She didn't know. She felt so good and she also felt a little concerned. They had tonight. They both agreed to that.

But then what? Did she have any clue what she wanted when the dream of tonight was over and the real world invaded again? Derek was such a good fantasy but did fantasies really come true?

XXXXXXXXX

Exhausted Derek flopped back on the bed so that his head was a the opposite end as Penelope's. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room for a couple of minutes. Derek was the first to move. He got rid of the condom and murmured "Be back in a minute, baby girl," before he took one long look at her flushed, naked body, seeing it all splayed out in the most beautiful and vulnerable way. Then he headed for the bathroom.

Inside of there he splashed water on his face and washed his hands. Laying his hands flat on the counter he stared in the mirror. _What did I just do? _he asked himself _Sex could fuck up everything for us._

If he lost Penelope as his best friend he would lose the person who kept him grounded. The only one who knew the words to say when everything was miserable all around him. And the one he grew to feel over the last six years was his responsibility and his to watch over and protect. How had he protected her today?

She came here upset. He could see that with one look. But because she was also turned on and for once she had wanted him for real- instead of just their usual joking around about being hot for each other- he had flat out ignored how devastated she looked and made love to her like he had wanted to for a while now.

Running his hands over his head, Derek thought to himself _Whatever it takes I can't let this ruin our friendship_.

XXXXXXXXX

When Derek came out of the bathroom he had slipped into a pair of grey sweat pants. Penelope was now under the sheet but she suddenly felt really naked since he had some clothes on.

Her eyes must have given her away because Derek took on look at her, stopped in mid-step and turned to go to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt for, then tossed it at her. "There you go, baby girl."

"Thanks." She slipped it off, quickly yanking it down to cover up her exposed breasts.

Derek came and sat down on the bed. After a long moment of silence he said "I know that everything that happened in Alaska was hard on you and I'm sorry that I didn't have more time to spend with you to help you deal with all you saw."

"Don't you know that what you said to me right before we left helped me find my center again? You helped more than you even get."

He gave her big eyes. "Then what's weighing on your mind right now?"

With thoughts of Kevin flashing back through her head she looked away.

Derek brushed a strand of hair behind her ear in a soothing gesture. He urged "Talk to me, sweetness."

"I wasn't home five minutes and Kevin was going off on me. It got really ugly." Looking back at Derek she saw his eyes flood with emotion.

"You're telling me you're here cause you're pissed at your boyfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5

****

Powder Keg

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Five

May 2010

He wasn't prepared for the wave of pain that slammed his chest when he found out that the reason Penelope needed comfort this afternoon, the reason she let Derek make love to her, was all because of a fight with Kevin Lynch.

Derek growled out the words "You're telling me you're here cause you're pissed at your boyfriend?"

"I'm here because I didn't want to go anywhere else. I could have went anywhere but I wanted to come to you."

His fingers rubbed at his chin. Pushing aside his own feelings for the sake of finding out why she was hurting he asked "What was the fight about?"

"Look," she said in a very agitated voice that he knew meant he was not gonna get anywhere with this line of questioning "I don't want to get into this right now. I'm not one of your suspects, Derek! If you want to interrogate me then I can just leave."

The sheet went flying off her and she started to bolt from the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said as he gently took her by the shoulders and eased her back down. She could break free if she wanted but he tried to give her a calm and soothing look that would tell her she was wanted here with him. "Don't go rushing off, hard head."

"I need to think and I don't think I can do it here with you over there...half dressed...and looking like a chocolate God."

He lightened up. "Deal with it. You promised me all night and I plan to collect on that promise."

In a cute tone, she said "Okay," and gave him a small smile.

Reaching out he ran his fingers lovingly down her cheek. "Did I ever mention you're so very beautiful to me?"

"Now and then but you can go on about it as much as you like."

"Do you know how many times I've looked at you and I couldn't tear my eyes away? Its got to be in the thousands. Tens of thousands, baby girl."

He gave her a big smile, trying his best to somehow win her over and make her want to stay forever. Even if he had six years to do that and messed up every chance he had up till now, today was another chance and she had made love to him. She had whispered she loved him. She said being with him felt right and good and she loved it.

So he had a chance. Whether Lynch was waiting at home for her or not. Derek had a chance and he was gonna take it.

Even if this was the only day they ever made love he had to make sure she left here happy. Because her friendship meant the world to him. He could deal with the pain of never having her like this again. What he couldn't take was her going cold on him completely out of awkwardness.

Whatever happened they had to find a way to not lose any ground.

(_Everyone says_

_when it comes to friends_

_the truest kind_

_are counted on one hand._

-x-x-

_But take a look around_

_before you hit the ground_

_the only one you see_

_will be this man._

_-x-x-_

_Yeah, I will catch you when you fall_

_cause I'm the one who loves you._

_Never wonder do I care._

_I'll always be right here._

-x-x-

_Standing there in losing ground,_

_I'm your best friend now_

_and I won't let you down._

_-x-x-_

_I will not let you down_.) (Won't Let You Down by Keith Urban)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope said "You're pretty delectable to stare at too, Chocolate Thunder."

He chuckled. "Well, stare away. I won't complain about a hot mama like you undressing me with her eyes."

"And now I will be able to truly do you justice in my head. Greek Gods have nothing on you." She giggled as she pointedly looked at his crotch.

"Hush!"

Smiling she shook her head. "I don't think I can stop myself from going on and on about how you live up to the moniker Mr. Amazing with your gorgeously long, sculpted to perfection, thick and delicious-"

Crawling over to her he started to tickle her as she squealed.

He cried "Enough, woman!"

Their lips met in another kiss as she slid down on her back. Derek lay on his side next to her. When he broke away he stroked the back of his hand down her cheek as they stared in each other eyes. They fell into a comfortable and sensual silence for a long moment.

Tingles shivered down her body. He was barely touching her, just lightly and lazily running his fingers down her arm, but the intense look in his eyes had her heating up all over again.

He asked "Hey, will you promise me something?"

"Anything, my love."

"That this won't mess up our friendship."

"That's a big promise to make, Derek, for both of us. We can't know how we might feel down the road. All I know is I love having you in my life and I don't want to lose you. But I'm only human and so are you and this does change things somewhat."

"Not if we don't let it. You mean so much to me, Penelope. I can't imagine us turning into two people who just work in the same place and that's it."

"I feel like you're the one person who always looks out for me. You worry about me and I know I can go to you when I need someone to listen, to hold me and to give a damn about what I'm going through, whether its huge or trivial. I would never push you out of my life. I'm the one who started this today and I won't make you pay for going along with it."

Bending nearer to her he licked and kissed on her neck. "I loved going along with it."

She moaned softly as her eyes fluttered close. She felt him laying gentle kisses all over her face. He had a way- even without considering his tender lovemaking with her today- of lifting her spirits when she felt the world crashing down. She only prayed she could always do the same for him.

(_And if you lose your way_

_on some rainy day_

_just look above you_

_and I'll be the sunlight breaking through_...

-x-x-x

_And every step along _

_the highway of your life_

_I'll be standing beside you,_

_believe me I will._

-x-x-x

_Don't forget you came and you saved me._

_You saved my life_.) (Keith Urban)

XXXXXXXXX

His mind was filled with conflicting thoughts but that all washed away when he started to lay tender kisses over her neck and face. She lifted a hand and ran it along his back as he bent over her. Her bare leg went over his sweat pants covered one. He caressed her thigh and her bare ass, dragging a deep, low moan from her.

"You like that, huh?" he teased before slapping her ass. "How about that, gorgeous?"

Her eyes popped open in the funniest way. But he didn't dare laugh. He smirked and told her "You know you have _more than _earned that over the years."

She smiled at him and purred "And I'll only earn more in the years to come," before she pulled him into a tongue tangling kiss that meant play time was over. Time to get back to some serious love making.

* * *

**Note-** _though I love angst the muse just didn't go that way this time. But the issue is not over yet. Derek will find out about the details of the fight with Pen and Kevin, just not quite yet. Thanks for reading._

Sara


	6. Chapter 6

****

I love writing about these two. Its a fun hobby. Thanks for reading.

Powder Keg

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Six

May 2010

When they started to make love again it was fast and wild. Their kisses were deeper, hotter, harder and more torrid than before. As if they were living on borrowed time. She clung to him more desperately. Dug her nails in harder.

He kissed her like a man who was laying claim. Possessing the warm cavern of her mouth as all his territory from now on.

Derek crouched between Penelope's legs and feasted on her sweet, slick, wet folds. Using his fingers to pump into her he brought her to a fevered pitch, as she tossed her head back and forth on the pillow, and then he sucked at her clit and hummed, thrusting all the while with curved fingers until she was screaming profanities over how good it felt. He smiled against her heated cored.

He had always wanted to have her in just this position.

The taste of her on his lips, her cum so fruity and musky all at once, was an intimacy he wished he could share with her over and over. Taking her to that high felt powerful. She couldn't go there without trusting him completely. He'd known plenty of women he couldn't really relax when he went down on them because there was no trust between them but with Penelope she gave herself completely over to him and it made his heart soar.

After some soft kisses against her mound and thighs, while her body calmed down again, Derek moved over to the night stand and yanked the drawer over. Quickly, he grabbed a condom and pushed off his grey sweat pants. After he had the condom on he murmured "Come here, baby," and pulled Penelope on top of him.

She impaled herself swiftly on his dick and he groaned at the sweet pleasure he felt to have her heat wrap around him. Her tight walls gripped his dick and made it feel like it had never belonged anywhere but inside of her.

Looking up and into her eyes he could hardly believe he was inside of her again. They were as connected as two people could get. He suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed. Could she see just how much she got to him? Did she ever truly see how much he needed her and loved every second he had ever gotten to spend near her?

As she slid down his dick he moaned in pleasure while his body throbbed with ecstacy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhh," Penelope moaned. "Talk about uber fantastic!"

Holding her hips to balance her, he grunted out the words "Take off your shirt."

Smirking she tossed it away while saying "Its your shirt, handsome."

"Grab the headboard."

"So bossy!" She leaned forward and gave him a kiss first. "Mmm, I taste so good on you," she murmured before she positioned herself so she was holding his head board and her breasts were over his face.

As they moved together he licked and sucked on her tits. Penelope was quickly losing her mind at the intensity she felt by riding Derek, her clit getting more stimulation at the same time he was sucking deeply on her breasts and licking at her nipple.

Soon she was moaning and chanting "Fuck yeah! OHHHHHH! DEREK! OHHHH!" Once again she had the feeling she never wanted to leave his bed for as long as she lived.

Clenching around him, her body gripped his dick tight as she came with a flood of cum. Derek rolled her onto her back, lifted her legs over his shoulders and pistoned into her hard and fast until he found his own release.

He made a guttural sound before confessing his love. "Uhnnnnn, God, I love you, baby girl!"

Derek leaned forward and rested against her for a moment, brushing lazy kisses over her chest, before he pulled out and got rid of the condom then he crawled next to her and got them both under his comforter. The air conditioning in his house made the room exceptionally cool. Once their overheated skin cooled down they would get chilly without the blanket.

Yawning, Derek cuddled Penelope, who was panting breathlessly, against him and said "Naked naps. We should do this on our lunch hours."

She chuckled a little, cuddled closer and smiled against his chest. Soon he had drifted off to sleep. Penelope stayed awake for a while longer. She ran her fingers softly over his bare skin. Kevin's cruel words rang out in her head. She rubbed her cheek against Derek's chest.

It wasn't smart to run from one man's bed to another. What she did today wasn't smart at all. It could truly cause problems for her and Derek, even as much as he was desperate that nothing would change a bit.

She didn't know how that was possible. How did she go on normally knowing how right it felt to be here with Derek? How could she want anything other than to be here always?

But was that romanticizing the whole thing? Good sex and great friendship wasn't all there was to a romantic relationship. It was also about commitment. Wanting to be together more than anything else in the world.

And, on that point, both her and Derek had always failed. Because they picked other people over each other time and time again in the past. She had an "other person" out there who she had been with for over two years. An "other person" who didn't get what was between her and Derek and wanted it to end or else.

Well, Kevin could take his _'or else' _and shove it where the sun don't shine. Because her friendship with Derek was something she wouldn't let go easily. And she wouldn't let Kevin or anyone on earth tell her she had to give Derek up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed and the afternoon sun fell from the sky. Derek woke up to a pitch black room with Penelope tossing and turning next to him as she cried "No! Kevin, stop! I'm sorry! Please, no!"

Derek gently shook Penelope. "Sweetheart," he whispered.

She woke up with a start and sat up, pushing him away.

"Baby girl, its me. Its Morgan. You're safe."

She reached for her glasses and felt around the night stand till she had them. She flipped on a light. "I need some water." Penelope moved to get out of bed but Derek stopped her.

"Relax. I'll go."

Rubbing her head she sat back, pulling the covers up to her chin, as he got out of bed. He got up, pulled on boxers then went to the bathroom and brought back his terry cloth robe before leaving the room to head down to his kitchen. There he made some sandwiches and grabbed two bottles of water. Since he was downstairs he let Clooney out.

The words Penelope had been saying in her dream kept playing over in Derek's head. He wanted to find out just what went down with her and Lynch earlier today but he didn't know if she was ready to talk about it yet. So help him if that guy, who Derek had trusted to be good to Penelope, so much as thought about raising a hand to her Lynch was gonna be taking a trip to the hospital.

Derek tried to push it out of his mind.

Right now he had to see to Penelope and later he could find out what the deal between her and Lynch was now. Couples got pissed at each other. That didn't mean Lynch had gotten out of line or it was over for good. But the fact that Penelope had a nightmare about Kevin said she was either very scared of him, hurt over him, or feeling guilty and that was manifesting itself in her dreams.

Once he went back upstairs he said "I made us a snack," before he joined her on the bed again.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"Hey," he gave her a stern look "don't go there. I'm honored to be in bed next to you so I can get woken up."

She sighed. "I guess Alaska will be sticking with me for a while."

"So you were having a nightmare about what happened up there?"

"I don't remember. But I feel this creepiness crawling over me. I figure the fact I saw a dead body less than forty eight hours ago is the most likely culprit. It can't be sleeping next to your gorgeous hard body and nine inches of Mr. Amazing goodness."

"You over exaggerate."

"I would have guessed I sold you short. Mmm, we had better measure and find out for sure."

"Eat your sandwich."

Penelope smirked. "Thank you for this. I'm kinda starving. I missed dinner cause I was having sex with a hunk of burning love."

He laughed. "Weird. I had sex with this Goddess and skipped dinner myself tonight."

"Spooky. It's like we have a cosmic connection or something."

"Silly girl," he murmured tenderly.


	7. Chapter 7

****

********

Powder Keg

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Seven

May 2010

Sitting on his bed, Derek and Penelope ate their sandwiches for a moment in silence before she said "Thank you for not sending me away when I pushed my way in earlier and threw myself on you. I bet getting ravished by me wasn't on your to-do list for today. I didn't even ask if you had plans or a date or something for tonight. I just devoured you whole."

He made a chomping sound. "And I devoured you right back. Don't worry, baby girl, I was more than a willing participant."

"Oh, no doubt about it, you gave as good as you got. But you didn't expect this today and that's not fair. We're friends and I crossed every line we ever made. They were there for a reason. Now they're gone and...how do we put them back with neither of us feeling rejected, bitter or cheated?"

In a serious tone, he told her "I don't know the answer to that one, Penelope, but what I do know is its not an option for me to go without you as my friend."

"I want to believe we'll be okay but I'm not sure if that's really possible. I'm not sure how we go back or forward."

"We don't have to figure it out right now, do we? The future is gonna figure itself out. You know what it takes from us? Just one thing and we'll be fine."

"What is it, oh wise one?"

"Honesty. That's all."

"Hmmm, that double edged sword."

"Hey," he teased "if the truth hurts you've got me here to kiss it and make it better."

She smiled brightly. "Can I pick where you kiss?"

"Not if we're in public."

"Is my office public?"

"Behave, you naughty minx!"

She puckered up and leaned close a kiss. He gave her a quick one on the lips and leaned back, smiling widely. They finished eating and then he asked her "Do you think you can sleep again now?"

"Bathroom and then bed."

"And when we wake up you'll show me a good morning finally."

She giggled as she slipped off to the bathroom. "If you're lucky, Hot Stuff!"

Derek chuckled. When she came back they spooned and he murmured against her ear "No more bad dreams, baby girl."

"Yes, Sir Derek."

"I've got you and there's nothing that can hurt you tonight."

"And that's why I love you, my noir hero."

He kissed her neck. "Mmmm, and I adore you like I've never adored another." Soon they were asleep again, with the morning fast approaching to bring a future neither was sure they were ready to face yet.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek slept hard and didn't wake again until he felt Penelope getting out of the bed. He heard her head to the bathroom. He curled against the warm spot she left behind and sucked in her scent. When she came back she slid into bed and he felt her arranging his arm over her.

He murmured "Mmmm, morning, gorgeous."

"Sorry."

"Stop it," he dragged out the words as he opened his eyes. "I don't mind getting woken up when I wake up to a Red Delicious in my bed."

She smiled a little and rubbed against him. "And I don't mind waking up to Mr. Amazing poking me and crying out for attention."

Flirting with her he asked "Is Ms. Amazing crying out too?" before he slid a hand inside the robe she wore and between her legs. He stroked her to full wetness as she whimpered and begged for him to not stop.

He kissed her neck and shoulders, and nibbled on them. "Penelope, oh baby girl."

Her whimpering and moaning always made him half crazed and this time was no exception. He added another finger and stroked her faster, as she threw her leg over him and wiggled her ass in time with his strokes until she was coming in a gush all over his fingers.

He stripped her out of the robe, bending to nibble her lovely large tits for a quick second after he had tossed the robe away.

"Roll over on your stomach," Derek whispered before he grabbed a condom and moved behind her.

He bit his bottom lip as he looked at her lush, ample ass. He loved watching intently as he slid inside of her. Leaning forward he started to thrust while kissing her back and neck. She turned her head and they started to kiss. Derek found making love in this postilion both hot and intensely erotic. The fit was so tight. He was sheathed within her hot, wet heat and he felt like she was submitting to him. It turned him on and he found himself on the verge of coming within just a few minutes.

It was quick, dirty and perfect. She let out breathy moans, begging him to come, "Oh, Derek, yes, yes, mmmm, I'm so close. Make me come. Come with me, baby."

He pulled back and pulled her upright. Then he grabbed her breast and massaged while slamming into her harder. Her beautiful body was on full display like this. Penelope was lovely in her complete sexual glory as she met him thrust for thrust, moaned and whimpered breathlessly.

"Uhhhnnnn, ohhhh," Derek grunted and moaned when he felt his body tighten right before he spewed out his release. "Mmmmm, baby girl, yes!"

He kissed all over her back as she collapsed down on her stomach. He rolled over and lay next to her. She lifted up and moved so she was over his chest and brought her lips to his for another slow kiss. He buried his fingers in her hair.

And then she said words he didn't want to hear "I think its about time I head home."

"You don't wanna stay for breakfast?" he asked, with a slight pout.

"Sounds tempting but I need to get going." She kissed his cheek. "You are a wonderful man and awesome friend. Thank you for giving so much to me." Penelope reached for the robe.

Derek pulled her back against him. "Hey, did I do something wrong just now?"

Another sweet kiss. "Never, my love. That was glorious. My body is still feeling mini earthquakes from you. I predict I'll never forget one single solitary second of our romps. You were just as loving and giving this last time as the first and all the ones in between."

"Then why are you running off?"

"I have to think and I just can't think in this bed with you."

"Fair enough," he grumbled, letting her go.

She grabbed the robe, slid it on, then scooped up her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Stopping at the door she turned back around and said "At least we know now my heart can handle being ravished by you. We didn't even have to call for an ambulance and, believe me, you had my heart pumping more than it ever has before."

He smiled sweetly but also sadly at her. "Good to know, baby girl."

She slipped into the bathroom, leaving Derek to fall back on the bed and run his hands down his face. He let out a long breath and thought _Now what_?


	8. Chapter 8

**Powder Keg**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Eight**

**May 2010**

When Penelope came out of the bathroom Derek had thrown on some sweats and a t-shirt. He was already downstairs in his kitchen making coffee. She found him there and asked "Um...should I call you later or we'll just see each other when we go back to work in a few days?"

"Play it by ear, I guess. If you feel like calling me then call. If not, don't sweat it."

"Okay." She turned to leave.

"Wait up, one minute, babe. Can I ask you something before you go?"

"I don't think I can handle a big conversation right now, Derek."

"That's kinda too bad cause there's something I gotta know and you're not leaving till I do."

"You're lucky I love it when you're forceful. Ask away, Tarzan."

He didn't smile. "Does Kevin ever scare you?"

"Scare me? That used to be his favorite thing. But I finally broke him of it. He'd sneak up on me and make me jump and then tell me to get over it cause I was too sensitive. I think he thought he was helping me. But he doesn't scare me in any other way. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Your nightmare last night. You were crying out for him to stop and not do whatever he was doing. What is it he does that makes you freak out?"

"I told you, we got in a blow out fight. In fact, I dumped him as I walked out the door. So, its no surprise that I was yelling at him in my sleep. Its not like I could have a good dream about that infuriating, immature jackass last night, could I? Two years, Derek! Two years of my life! Some of my best years and I gave them to him. UGH! Just thinking about it makes me so mad! I have to go! UGH! He better be long gone when I get home and all his video games too!" She stormed toward the door.

Derek hurried after her. "Penelope."

"I need air! I swear I can't breathe when I think about what he said to me yesterday! He was so...but then again he was right...UGH!" She burst into tears, just as she was pulling open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no way he could let her leave in this state. She could crash her car driving home with her eyes blinded with tears. Besides the only thing he knew how to do when she cried was not turn away or let her walk away, it was to pull her close to him and try to make it better for her again.

Derek turned Penelope around and hugged her. He stroked her hair and pressed her face against his chest. She mumbled into his shirt.

He lifted her face up and asked "Say again?"

"He was right. He said I was an emotional cheater and he was right and now I'm a real cheater, too! I couldn't wait a day to run over here and fuck you. Just like he said I would. He said I wanted you more than him and I got so mad. I went off on him but look...look at what happened last night. Kevin had it right and I hated him for saying the truth. I hated him so much and I came here to prove him right and I did. I've messed up three lives. What's wrong with me, Derek?"

"Shhhhh, nothing's wrong with you. You just need more Hot Stuff time." He scooped her up her feet, pushed closed the front door and carried her to the couch. "Sit. Relax. Talk or don't talk but you're not driving anywhere till you're calm." He sat down in front of her. He started caressing her face with soft strokes of his fingers. He watched as a peacefulness came over her. He resisted the urge to give her sweet slow kisses. Instead he just intimately stared in her eyes as he massaged her scalp for a couple of minutes.

Derek next massaged Penelope's temples and she let out a blissful sigh. She told him "You are so awesome, Angel Fish. God, the women you have dated are all so lucky."

"Nu-uh uh, this is only for you, baby girl. The Penelope Garcia package. No other woman knows about this special treatment."

She joked with him "If I asked you to would you suck my toes?"

He threw back his head and roared with laughter. Then he waggled his head at her "I would suck every part of you repeatedly if it would make you wanna be my girl."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing those words her heart melted.

She bit her bottom lip as she stared into his dark, earnest eyes. Then she started to kiss him. She pulled him on top of her on the couch, wrapping one leg around him, her heel resting on his ass. As they kept kissing she snuck a hand down and into his sweat pants, wrapping her fingers around the dick that she was rapidly starting to feel like only she should ever touch again.

He slid his fingers under her skirt and stroked over her panties. She squirmed and moaned while stroking his dick faster. Soon he was kicking off his sweats, pulling off her panties and sinking deep into her with no condom on.

She cried out in bliss at the feeling of nothing between them. Arching against him they fucked fast and rough. Their kisses turned raw and primal. She couldn't even form words at that point and just let out deep moans as he thrust hard into her until he exploded and filled her with his warm, sticky cum. She held him close to her, feeling more connected than ever now and massaged his ass as he stayed buried deep in her.

He shifted to take his weight off her and she caught his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. "Mmm," she said as they broke apart "I love you, Derek."

He rested his forehead against hers, as he kept panting, "Baby girl, promise me this isn't the last time."

"Every time we make love only makes me love you more."

He smiled against her lips. "That's good to hear. Just think how much you could love me if we did this five times a day."

She chuckled. "I think work might get in the way."

"I'll quit."

They shared a happy kiss. For long minutes they kissed while he was still buried inside of her. He smoothed his hands over her hair as he gripped her head before saying "Seriously though, no more playing around, lets try."

"I think we are way past the trying part," she purred, as she wiggled her hips with him still inside of her. "We're right in the thick of the doing part."

He dragged out her name in a stern tone. "Penelope."

She grew serious. Her skin prickled and her voice broke "You don't really want a big, serious relationship and we couldn't be anything but so how could this work?"

"Woman, I'm crazy in love with you. I want it all if its with you."

"You do?" she asked, her voice filled with amazement and disbelief.

"Such a hard head!" He kissed her quick on the lips and started to slowly move in her again. "Mmm, what does that feel like to you? Do you feel how much I want it all with you? I broke my rule for you. I said I would only stop using condoms when I got hitched." He slowly stroked in her. "Mmmm, so good." Another slow stroke. "Don't worry, baby girl. I get myself checked out all the time and I'm clean. I wouldn't hurt you like that." He stroked slowly again. "Good, good, good." He gave her a sweet kiss. "You forgive me for breaking the rules? Does it feel good, baby girl?"

"Yes! So damn good! Derek Morgan, you're my sexual dream come true."

He smiled at that and kept stroking. "Oh, yeah, oh yeah, baby, so very good, my baby."

She ran her hand up and under the back of his t-shirt, over the firm and strong muscles there. "Ohhhh, Derek! Faster, please! Please, mmmmm!"

"Patience," he dragged out the word as he leaned back some, hitched up her thigh and watched their joined bodies as he pumped into her. "Fuck, that's hot! Show me your tits, girl. Let me see those pretty titties you got."

She unbuttoned her shirt and then pulled down her bra. Her finger circled her nipple. She then sucked that finger before doing it again. Derek thrust into her faster. Her eyes scrunched close and her expression filled with ecstasy.

He ordered "Play with your tits for me. Come on, baby girl. Show me how rough you like it."

She did as he asked, completely caught up in the moment and with no sense of shame, and Derek grabbed the back of the couch to get more leverage and then slammed into her harder.

Her body tightened and she screamed in pleasure. "DEREK! I LOVE YOU! OHHHHH!"

He came then and filled her up with more of his cum before he relaxed against her. "Mmmmm, did you mean it?"

She was panting and didn't answer him. He kissed at her jaw and said "One day I'll know you mean every word when you say how much you love me."

Tears flooded her eyes. "I do mean it! Please don't doubt me."

He kissed under her eyes, tasting her salty tears. "Oh, angel, I'm sorry. Don't cry."

She sniffled. "We can try."

He grinned and looked down at her. "For real?"

She nodded. A teary smile came to her lips. "For real, my love, but you see how emotional it can get so I hope you're ready for a wild ride when you're my undercover lover."

"Undercover?"

"From Strauss."

He stilled. "Penelope, please never say that woman's name again when we're having sex."

"Or what? You'll spank me?"

Derek chuckled. "No, I'll just go soft and that will be the end of all your fun."

"Doubtful." She wiggled against him.

"Don't try me, woman!"

"Strauss!"

"Penelope!" Derek smothered her with kisses and soon he had flipped her over and she was riding him. Once they had untapped the cork- when it came to all the sexual tension that always simmered between them- they weren't able to get enough of each other. His recovery time was only a few minutes and she made him hella glad for that because she was always up for round two and three.

Morgan and Garcia ended up giving the term insatiable whole new meaning.

THE END


End file.
